Super Sister
by KokoKiyoko
Summary: My last mission was a Fail, and I've been in coma ever since. Contains Spoilers starting from episode 1 from YJ so make sure you know the seires good.


_i don't own any of the characters but my OC._

_Where am I?... where is home? w-what happened?_

The young woman opened her eyes to see she was in some sort of capsule full of pure water. As if to keep a Kryptonian in coma alive. Not knowing where she was, the Kryptonian women started to name out her facts in her head.

Im a superhero. I have a brother on earth and my home planet was destroyed. I have a dog named Krypto. My brother also a superhero, his supername is Superman, and his secret identity is Clark Kent. My Supername is Superwoman. My secret identity is Cassandra Kent. There is only the Justice League, and I'm a part of it. My last mission-.

'So that's it!' Cassandra thought to herself.

'Ive got to get out of here!' Cassandra looked for an exit and saw a door. To the left of the capsule was a vent and decided to surprise her enemy. Not wanting to make noise she slowly Laser beamed the glass, slid her hand through the small hole she made and unlocked the door to the capsule. she waited for a minute or so and as soon she stepped out it was silence.

Much to her dismay the sirens sounded and Cassandra flew to the vent. She punched it and crawled in. She crawled all around and after her knees got sore she jumped through the nearest vent. It was a light blue hallway WAY different then the Hall of Justice. Cassandra suspiciously ran slowly around the place. SHe came across a living room where there was a kid with orange hair playing games and eating chips. Sensing someone he glanced at Cassandra and looked back at his game. Realizing it was an intruder he jumped up and asked who she is.

Instead of replying Cassandra grabbed half of the support pole and threw it. The Orange-haired boy knowing he couldn't take on the 'Enemy' quickly changed into his Superhero Costume and ran to where his friend Robin and Aqualad and all their mentors were in the Gym. While running he saw the women gaining on him and if he reached the room he would only have few minutes to explain what was going on.

"KF! What's going on?" Sensing his troubled friend first Robin handed his friend a glass of water, but surprisingly his friend refused and cried out.

"There a Crazy strong woman chasing me and she coming here now!" Kid Flash frantically said.

All of their eyes widened and Said 'What' At the same time surprised. Aquaman, Batman and Flash Watched the door with their students behind them and waited for the intruder to barrel through the door. seconds passed and soon a 2 minutes passed.

"KF I swear if this is another one of your pranks then God so help me I will make sure-" Flash was interrupted when the door slammed open and was violently threw at Flash. only his quick reflexes saved him from the raging bull out there. the dust hasn't settled yet and a figure was walking through. The figure stopped and the dust cleared. Robin gasped and ran to the Kryptonian grinning.

" Your Alive!" Robin jumped at Cassandra and Hugged her neck wrapping his leg around the tall women's waist. Musical laughter could be heard as Cassandra Smiled.

" Alright, Who told the squirt i would die? Hmm?" She looked Pointedly at the three teachers who blushed or looked away. Aqualad and Kid Flash's eyes widened at the fact that THE BATMAN WAS BLUSHING.

"AquaMan! Flash The enemy is behind you!"Cassandra hollored. Getting ready to sprint at them Flash cried out for her to stop.

"What? Why?" Cassandra whined.

"Because this is my Nephew..." Flash started.

"Because he helped me save Atlantis.." Aquaman contuined.

"Their my friends..." Robin added.

"And they are our students." The three mentors finished.

"Alright, fine i wont kill them but isn't wierd Krypto hasn't found me yet?" Cassandra inquired.

Right then Krypto came running in and knocked Robin away to lick and hug his female owner in all the ways a dog can. Soon Superman came in confused why Krypto ran to the Mountain.

"Um Batman. Who's that? She must be something if You didn't kick her out and Krypto ran all the way from his favorite park to here just for her." Superman said.

"Well, see for yourself." Batman said. Krypto stepped away from the slobber covered girl and made his way to Superman. Cassandra turned around to face Superman and smiled wide. Superman's eyes widened as her hugged her hard enough to turn a human blue from lack of air. But then again, Cassandra isn't human.

"I've missed you so much!" Superman yelled into her chest. Right then and there the Man of Steel cried. About his love life, his cuts and bruises, and down to being scared of the most absurd childish fears. Cassandra only held him till he fell asleep.

'Ive missed you too Little brother... me too.' and with that the two fell asleep on the couch in the gym.

My name is Cassandra Kent. im a SuperHero. I failed my last mission and ive been in coma for 2 years.


End file.
